True or Fake?
by xXJulietteXx
Summary: Hoshina Utau has never had a boyfriend or a crush. She decides to audition for a reality show with a famous group, Constellation, with the help of Rima and Amu. She begins to fall for him unknowingly. Is the love between them real? or is it just for show?
1. The audition

**Hello everyone~! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic and I hope you like it! The main pairing will be Kutau. There will probably be minor pairings like amuto and rimahiko but I'm not sure. There will a little amuto for sure but dunno about rimahiko. Also this story will involve K-pop just to let you guys know. The original setting is South Korea but since they're Japanese I'll change it. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. Also the plot is not mine, it's originally from shineeshawols(.)wordpress (.)com and it's a scenario called Reality Show Fake Couple. I only used the story idea but I changed it a little. Lastly I do not own SHINee or Infinite. They belong to SM Ent. and Woolim Ent. Respectively.**

* * *

Utau and Amu were walking home after a long day of school. They both attended Seiyo High along with Rima but she didn't attend school that day. Spring break was finally here and they couldn't be any more excited.

"Hey Utau, what are you going to do during spring break?" Amu asked while adjusting her skirt. The school uniform consisted of a plaid green skirt, white button down shirt, and a black blazer. They also had to wear black shoes and a green tie.

"Hmm, not sure yet. What about you?" Utau turned to look at Amu.

She cocked her head to the side and was silent for a few minutes before answering. "My parents will probably take Ami and me somewhere. They're thinking about somewhere in the U.S."

"You're lucky. I've always wanted to go to the U.S." Utau replied dreamily.

The girls continued to walk until Amu stopped. "Amu? Why'd you stop?" Utau asked.

Amu pointed to a flyer pinned to a tree. "Look Utau! You'll never believe it!"

Curious, Utau turned back to where Amu was. She took a quick glance at it. The flyer was plastered with pictures of Constellation and covered in bold letters along with bright colors. It said:

**_Attention Constellation Fans! Audition for a chance to be in "A Chance at Love" with Constellation. "A Chance at Love" is a reality dating show where Constellation will date ordinary girls for a month. Go to the SM Ent website for more information._**

**_Location: 10217 Liem St. SM Building_**

**_Date: 4/17/11_**

**_Time: 10:00 A.M._**

"Isn't this cool Utau? You get to date a Constellation member!" Amu exclaimed.

"Are you going to do it? I know you really like Ikuto." Utau asked as the girls continued to walk.

"Yup. I just have to ask my parents first. What about you? You should do it to." Amu said.

"I don't know. I don't know them as well as you do Amu." Suddenly Utau's phone rang and started playing its ringtone.

_~Nothing's over Nothing's over Noth…~_

She slipped it out of her pocked and pressed the answer button. "Hello? Wha…oh okay, hold on then." She handed the phone to Amu. "It's Rima."

Amu took hold of the phone and spoke into it. "Rima? What is it?" Amu suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Why aren't you picking up your phone!" Rima shouted.

Amu calmly placed the phone back by her ear. "Sorry I left it at home. Is something wrong?"

"Did you hear the rumors about Constellation?" Rima asked.

"The one about the TV show? Yeah, Utau and I just saw the poster. Why?" Amu replied.

Rima paused for a minute. "So it is true. We have got to talk about this. Do you guys want to sleepover tonight since its spring break? My parents won't mind."

Amu quickly asked Utau. Utau nodded. "Yeah we'll see you there in an hour or so. `Kay, bye!"

"Here." She handed the phone back to Utau. "Let's go get our stuff and meet at Rima's."

"Okay meet you there." Utau and Amu both headed in different directions to their homes.

* * *

Utau walked up to Rima's doorstep with a tote bag that held clothing and other necessities. She had changed into a light blue tank top and white jacket along with capris. She also had on white sandals and some accessories. Utau pushed the doorbell and the door quickly opened.

"Hey Utau come on in." Rima closed the door and led Utau upstairs. Rima was wearing jean shorts and a simple t-shirt with a bow in her hair."Amu's already here."

She pushed the door open and found Amu on her laptop. "Oh hey Utau you're here." Amu was wearing skinny jeans and a pink tank top that was criss crossed in the back. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

Rima's room was a light orange and had pictures along with posters running across the walls. Her four poster bed was along one wall and her desk along another. She had a bookshelf full of gag mangas and various books next to her desk. Her closet was next to the door and it held Rima's various clothing. The floor was carpet and had a pale creamy color.

"Yeah so Rima what do you want to talk about?" Utau set her tote bag down and sat on the bed.

Rima sat down on a bean bag chair that was in the corner of her room. "The Constellation auditions. It's really true?"

"Yup it's true. It's on their website and I took a flyer too. Here." Amu moved the laptop so Rima could see it.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am definitely going to those auditions. What about you guys?"

Amu, who was sitting on a chair at Rima's desk, spun around to answer. "Definitely going. Are you going to go Utau?"

"Well I don't know. I've never dated anyone before. " Utau answered hesistantly.

"I haven't dated anyone either. The auditions are tomorrow right? What time does it start?" Rima walked over to her closet and looked through the various clothing that she owned.

"But you've had crushes on boys before. I haven't."

Amu picked up the flyer. "Come on Utau. This will be your chance to date someone then. And yes, it's at 10:00 in the morning."

Utau sighed. "Fine then. If you guys are going then I guess I'll go too. But then that means we have to wake up early in the morning to get ready."

Amu stood up. "It's worth it if we get chosen. Rima is it ok if I borrow some of your clothes?"

Rima had taken out a few outfits and placed them on the bed. "Sure, go ahead. Just give them back later."

"Thanks Rima." Amu started rummaging through Rima's closet.

"You can borrow some clothes too Utau." Rima turned to face Utau.

"Thanks but I've already brought some clothes." Utau pulled the clothes out of her bag. "Do you guys need help?"

"I keep forgetting that you're a stylist." Amu said, admiring a dress she had picked out.

"I'm just an trainee Amu. I still have a lot of things to learn." She began taking things that Amu picked out and rearranged them. "There. Do you like it?"

Amu ran her eyes over the outfit. It was a long sleeved pink and grey shirt that went a little over her shoulders along with a white mini dress. She would have purple x clips in her hair and wear white flats. "I love it! Thanks Utau."

"No problem. What about you Rima?" Utau asked.

"What do you think of this?" Rima showed her the outfit. It was a short sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and a white mini jacket. She also paired it with sandals.

"It looks great Rima." Utau complemented.

"Thanks. Come on, we should try them on. You can use the bathroom Utau."

"Alright then." She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She came back out with a pink short-sleeved shirt and a black vest along with a white tie. She also had on white shorts and black converse sneakers.

Amu who already had her outfit on complemented her. "Utau you look great!"

"Thanks Amu. You and Rima look great too." Utau said.

"Let's get out of these outfits before something happens." Rima suggested.

They all changed into pj's and spent the rest of the night talking, playing games, and watching movies.

* * *

The next day they all woke up at 8 o'clock to prepare for the auditions. They all changed into their outfits, applied makeup and fixed their hair. Then they all headed to the SM building. When they arrived, they found thousands of fans entering the building.

"Wow, there are so many people here!" Amu exclaimed.

"Well Constellation does have a lot of fans. I'm sure anyone would jump at the chance to date one of them. Come on let's go." Rima said, taking Amu by the hand.

The three of them entered the building and signed up. Then they waited in a gigantic room filled with thousands of fans. All of a sudden the doors opened and SHINee walked out onstage. Everyone in the room started screaming and yelling. They formed a line and started talking. "Hello, shining through the night, we are Constellation!"

( The only shugo chara members that are part of the band are Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase. The other characters will appear but not in the group.)

The leader of the group, Miro, stepped forward. He was of average height and had short, spiky sandy colored hair. He also had brown eyes. "Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming here to audition for our show `A Chance at Love`."

Ikuto, the main vocalist, started speaking. He was tall and midnight blue hair along with sapphire colored eyes. "`A Chance at Love` is about us dating normal girls like you guys. We hope to get to know some of our fans better by participating in this show and to know what dating is like."

Another member Tadase, came forward to speak. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He also was the shortest of the group. "Only three of our members will be participating since the other two members have very busy schedules. Kukai, Kilex, and I are the members participating in the show."

The crowd made noises in disappointment. Even Amu seemed a little upset. The vocalist and rapper, Kilex, calmed the crowd down. He had brown shoulder length hair and gold colored eyes.  
"We're sorry that everyone couldn't participate in this show and we apologize. We know that many of you are disappointed but the other members are very busy and cannot participate in the show."

The last member Kukai, who was the main rapper and vocalist, addressed the crowd. His eyes were emerald colored and he had brown spiky hair. "The girls who will be chosen to partake in the show are the ones who are most compatible with us. Thank you for coming and we wish you guys the best of luck. To raise your spirits we will perform our single `Lucifer`."

The members got into position and started their performance. The girls began screaming and singing along. Amu, Rima, and Utau were bobbing along to the song. After the group left a staff member came up onstage with a microphone in hand.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. The first round of auditions will consist of an interview with staff members. We will be asking you things like your favorite hobbies and what your personality is like. If we call your number please go through those doors and another staff member will instruct you guys on what to do. Numbers 4, 6, 13, 39, and 53 please go through the doors. Thank you."

The staff member retreated backstage and would come out again to call out more numbers.

"I'm disappointed that Ikuto isn't going to take part in the show." Amu said sadly.

"I'm glad Miro is going to be in it. What about you Utau? Who's your favorite member?" Rima asked.

Utau answered. "I don't have a favorite member so I don't really care."

The staff member was onstage again. "Numbers 7, 59, 98, 103, and 5 please go through the doors."

Rima and Utau stood up. "That's us. Come on Utau. We'll see you later Amu."

Amu smiled. "Okay then. Good luck!"

Rima and Utau went through the doors and followed the staff member who led each of them to a room. Utau entered the room. The room was empty except for the table and chairs. There were two staff members waiting for her.

One of them looked up. "Hello there, have a seat. I'm Haru and this is Jay." He gestured for her to sit.

"Thank you." She sat across from them.

The person named Jay spoke. "Tell us a little about yourself. Like your name, activities you enjoy."

"Hello, my name is Hoshina Utau. I'm a senior at Seiyo High and I'm also on the dance team. I was on the soccer team but quit a year ago to focus on my studies."

"I see. How old are you?" Haru asked, while jotting down some notes.

"I'm 18 years old." She replied.

Jay started speaking. "What do you enjoy doing in your spare time? Also do you have an occupation?"

She answered the questions with confidence. "I enjoy reading, dancing, singing and spending time with my friends. I am a trainee stylist at the Miru modeling company."

"You're quite young to be a stylist." Haru commented.

"Yes, I took some classes a few years ago they recommended me to Miru." She answered.

They continued to ask a few more questions and she returned back to the waiting room.

Rima was back and Amu had gone in for the interview. After everybody had gone, the staff member appeared again on the stage.

"The interviews are now over. If I say your number please wait here for further instructions. If I do not call your number then that means you have not been chosen to go into the next round."

After the staff member called out the numbers, half the room had gone. Luckily Amu, Utau, and Rima were left.

"There will now be a camera test. You will be asked a few more questions and return here. We will announce the results after everyone has gone. Numbers 7, 89, 126, and 103, please go through the set of doors to the right of the stage."

Utau stood. "That's me. Wish me luck!"

She was led to an auditorium like room. There were two chairs on the stage and a few cameras. Someone was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello I'm Lily. Please have a seat."

She sat down on the chair.

"Try to ignore the cameras and I'll be asking you a few more questions. Now, why did you sign up to be in the show?"

Utau was a bit hesistant before answering. "I've never had a crush or dated anyone before. I want to know what it's like to fall in love and be in a relationship."

She answered a few more questions and then left the room. After everyone had gone, the people who be leaving were revealed. Rima's number was called and now only a handful of people were left including Amu and Utau. Rima left and waited outside the building for the two of them to come.

"Thank you for partaking in the auditions. The three girls will be chosen from the rest of you. The auditions are now over and we will contact you if you have been chosen. We will inform you by tomorrow. All participants will receive a call regardless of where you have been selected or not. Thank you and goodbye."

Amu and Utau exited the room and left the building with Rima. Rima was disappointed but she knew that she wouldn't be picked anyway. The three of them went back to Rima's house for a little while and left to their homes.

* * *

Utau laid in bed with her phone in hand. Her room was quite big. The walls were a light blue and had white stars lining across the top of the walls. She had a few pictures and posters put up. Her bed was queen sized but not a four poster like Rima's. Her room was similar to Rima's except her flooring was wood. Utau stared at the poster of Constellation that Amu had given her. She didn't think she'd make it that far. She knew she'd never be selected but she couldn't help but hope. Utau fell asleep clutching the phone tightly.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any mistakes? Questions?**

**The song for Utau's ring tone is "Nothing's Over" by Infinite and it just came out a few days ago.**

**SHINee is a five member contemporary band. They are under SM Ent along with stars like SNSD and Super Junior. Some of their hit songs are "Replay", "Ring Ding Dong", "Lucifer" and "Hello". (I left out a couple of songs.)**

**INFINITE is a seven member group under Woolim Ent. Along with Epik High. Their hit songs are "Come back again", "She's back", "BTD", and their most recent single "Nothing's Over".**

**One last thing. I'm sure you've heard of what Japan is going through right? If you haven't, then where have you been? Anyways please donate money to Japan. They are deparately in need of help. Even a dollar will help so please donate.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Please review!**


	2. The phone call and concidental meeting

**Hello again! :) Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was supposed to go up earlier but my laptop was having some problems and sadly all my files are gone so I had to retype this. There are a lot of things I forgot to mention, so if you have any questions please leave them in your review. Just to let you guys know this story follows the format of "We got Married" but instead they're dating. It won't be exactly alike but similiar. Also the characters may seem a bit OOC(maybe, maybe not. It really depends) but this is just how I view it. I'm tired of reading fanfics where Ikuto is so perverted and how Rima hates Nagi so much. Yes, they are like that but not to that extreme. This is my opinion and I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. In case you didn't notice, there are no charas here. If I had put them in the story I would have forgotten about them. I forgot to put their ages in the last chapter so I'll put them here:**

**Yaya: 16**

**Amu/Rima/Tadase:17**

**Utau/Nagihiko: 18**

**Kukai: 19**

**Kilex: 20**

**Ikuto: 21**

**Miro: 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or SHINee. They belong to peace-pit and SM Ent. respectively. Also this story plot is not mine. It was originally from shineeshawols (.) wordpress (.) com. The original title is "Reality Show Fake Couple" in the scenarios section. All I did was change it around a little.**

* * *

Today was a typical spring day. There was a slight breeze and the birds were chirping happily. Utau was seated at a table under an umbrella at a cafe. She was waiting for her iced mocha frappaccino, along with Amu and Rima. She was dressed in jean shorts and a simple purple t-shirt that said `Dancing Queen`. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with white and purple ribbons. Suddenly someone placed her drink before her.

"Thanks." Utau looked up. "Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko smiled. "Hello Utau-chan. Surprised to see me?"

"A little bit. I never though you would be working in a place like this." She responded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Anyways I have to go. Could you give this to Rima for me?" He held out a letter.

She took it from him. "Sure. I promise not to peek."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He then turned around and then went back inside.

~_Hello, Hello I've finally...~_

Utau slid her phone out of her pocket to find that Amu had sent a text message.

_Which cafe are you at again?_

_-Amu_

Utau let out a sigh and then replied.

_I'm at Biscmu. It's near the music store._

_-Utau_

**A/N: I know you guys probably don't care but Biscmu is not a real cafe or restaurant name that I am aware of. I made it up with the first letter from my six favorite kpop groups(Now 7 .).**

Soon Utau heard footsteps pounding against the pavement and turned around to find the pink-haired girl with her hands on her knees, panting. Amu was wearing a light yellow summer dress with white shorts and sandals. Her hair was in a messy bun with x clips.

"Hey Utau." Amu pulled out a chair and sat down. "What's that?" She pointed to the letter that was lying on the table.

"Oh, that's for Rima. Nagihiko asked me to give it to her." She took the letter and stuffed it into her purse.

"Nagi? Does he work here or something?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I just found out." Utau took a sip of her drink.

A few minutes later, Rima showed up. She had on a white short sleeved blouse with a light blue skirt and flats. She also had a white bow in her hair.

"Hey guys." Rima sat down.

"Hi Rima. Here, Naghiko asked me to give this to you." Utau held out the letter.

"Naghiko?" She took the letter and opened it. Her eyes scanned the sheet and then her face turned a light shade of pink.

"What does it say?" Amu asked.

"N-nothing. A-anyways what's the big news Amu?" Rima hastily stuffed the letter into her bag.

"Alright then." Amu continued. "I'm going to California for spring break!"

"Really! You're so lucky! I've always wanted to go." Utau exclaimed. She took a last sip of her frappaccino and threw it in the trash can.

Amu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. My flight is tomorrow so I have to hurry and pack tonight."

"Do you want us to help you? Then you won't have to rush tomorrow." Rima suggested.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Amu's phone went off. She slipped it out of her pocket. "_Hello? Oh, Okay. I'll be back soon. Rima and Utau are coming too. `Kay, bye."_

"Were those your parents?" Rima fiddled with her bow.

"Yeah. They want me to come home to pack. Let's go." She got up from her seat and headed toward her house with Rima and Utau following suit.

* * *

Amu was rummaging through her closest looking for something. Next to her was a pile of clothing she would take with her for the week. Utau was sorting and folding the clothing while Rima would neatly pack it into Amu's suitcases.

"I can't find my blue jacket. I think I left it outside. Utau, could you go see? It might be in the living room."

Utau got up and shook out the dust on her shorts. "Sure. I'll go check." She walked quickly down the stairs and approached the couch in the living room. She found it in the the kitchen instead. Utau walked back up the stairs to Amu's room. She pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hey Amu I..." She trailed off.

Rima had Utau's phone in her hand and was currently talking into it. _"Sorry but she's not here right now. Oh on second thought if you could hold on a moment." _"Utau, it's for you." She handed the phone over to Utau.

Utau took the phone and placed it by her ear. "Hello?"

_"Is this Hoshina Utau speaking?"_

"Yes, this is she."

_"Hello Ms. Hoshina, this is Travis Kim from S.M Ent. I have called to inform you that you have been selected to participate in Constellation's upcoming reality show."_

Her jaw dropped open. "Really? You're serious right?"

_"Yes, congratulations. If you still wish to participate, there will be a meeting tomorrow in the S.M. building at 2P.M. Ask for me, Travis Kim."_

"Y-yes! Thank you!"

_"All the information and details will be givin to you tomorrow. Any questions you have will also be answered then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."_

"Thank you. Goodbye." Utau closed her phone and sat down. She was still in shock and could not believe they had chosen her.

Amu and Rima exchanged glances. "What happened?" Amu asked.

Utau looked at Amu. "T-they picked me!"

"For what?" Then it hit her. "They chose you! Really! You're so lucky!"

"Congrats Utau!" Rima said excitedly.

They girls were shouting and jumping up and down in excitement that they barely noticed Amu's phone going off.

Amu picked up her phone. "Hello?" Amu's face went from excitement to disappointment. "I see. Thank you."

"What's wrong Amu?" Rima looked worried.

"I-I didn't get picked."

"Oh, I"m sorry." Utau spoke.

"It's okay Utau. It's not your fault they didn't choose me. I knew that they wouldn't pick me anyway. Promise me that you'll get me an autograph okay?" Amu smiled.

Utau smiled back. "I promise."

"Hey! I want an autograph too." Rima protested.

They all burst into laughter. Amu's mom came into the room. "Girls, it's starting to get late. You guys should be heading home soon."

"My parents will be here to pick me up in an hour." Rima responded.

"What about you Utau? Do you need a ride?" Amu's mom asked.

"No it's okay. My house isn't that far from here. I'll walk."

"Alright then." Then she left the room.

Amu glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 P.M. "Wow, I didn't realize the time. Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

Utau nodded. "I'll be fine."

They spent another fifteen minutes sorting through and packing Amu's stuff into her suitcases before Utau decided to leave. She said her goodbyes and promised to be at the airport to see Amu before she left. Utau walked out of Amu's house and down the street towards her house. She decided to stop by the nearest convience store to pick up a few items. After purchasing her items, she left the store and proceeded to walk past an alleyway. A small group of guys were standing in the alleyway. Utau felt a bit frightened because she had heard stories about how girls were kidnapped and raped around these areas. Suddenly an arm went around her shoulders.

"Hey wh-" A finger was put to her mouth.

"Shh. I won't hurt you. Just keep walking."

For some reason she trusted him and did as the male voice instructed. She couldn't really see who it was since it was getting dark out but she could tell he was around her age. Once they were out of sight, the man removed his arm from her. They both stopped near a streetlamp which allowed Utau to see the man better. He was taller than her by a couple of inches, had brown hair, and was in his late teens. But the most noticeable feature was his emerald colored eyes.

"Sorry `bout that. I just wanted to make sure a pretty girl like you wouldn't get hurt."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks anyway."

"Alright then. Bye." The man waved and then walked away.

Puzzled at who the man was, Utau continued walking to her house. He looked familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

"Hey Kukai, where were you?" Miro asked.

They boys were waiting in a van that was in front of the convience store. The brown haired teen climbed into the back seat.

"Just talking a walk." He responded.

"Next time, tell us if you're going somewhere. Things could get complicated you know."

"Will do." Kukai said.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll try and update faster next time. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I decided to have Utau and Kukai meet up before just to make things fun.**

**I'm still undecided about this so I'll ask you guys. Should Utau and Ikuto be siblings or not?**

**It's random but please support Infinite,U-Kiss, and Jay Park. Check out their videos "Nothing's Over", "0330", "Abandoned" and "Tonight" They're all great bands/artists but they haven't been receiving much love lately.**

**On another random note, the cafe they were at was called Biscmu, which is composed of my 6 favorite kpop groups. If you guys can figure out what the group names are, I'll let you guys do something with the story. I haven't decided yet and it will all depend if you guys want to participate. Anyways here's a clue. All of the groups are composed of boys only. No cheating! Don't look at the reviews to check. The person who gets them all right first will get to do something in the story. If no one participates then I'll just scrap the idea.**

**If you have any questions or comments please leave them in your review. Also tell me if there are any mistakes or errors. Thanks! :)**


	3. We meet at last

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating! _ I've been extra busy this year, and I hope this makes up for it! It's a bit short but better than nothing, right? The characters might be a bit Ooc but let me know if they are so I can fix it a little. I may edit this later and make it longer but for now, you'll have to settle for this. Thanks soooooooooo much for the review, story alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are awesome! ;_; Anyways, I had you guys guess what my fav idol groups are with the first letter of each group, forming, "Biscmu" This is the last chapter of the contest for one of you, whoever guesses it right first, will get to do something with the story. Please do not give more than one answer per letter. If you have already answered in your last review, you may do so again choosing only ONE option. I will not count yours if there are two. One of you was spot on! But you had double answers. I gave you guys a clue last time, which was that they were all male groups. Here's another one, "b" has five members. ;) Good luck!**

* * *

"Bye Amu! We'll miss you~." Utau said as she hugged Amu goodbye. It was 1 in the afternoon and the girls were at the airport seeing Amu off for spring break.

"I'll only be gone a week." Amu said placing her hand on the handle of her suitcase. She was wearing a canary yellow tank top with a ruffled trim and pin tucked pleats in the center with white shorts and gladiator sandals. Her hair was in pigtails with x-clips(when are they not? LOL) and had heart shaped earrings.

"Amu!" Her mom called out, "We have to go now!"

"Coming! Bye you guys!" She waved dragging her suitcase with her toward the gate.

Utau and Rima waved back. "Bye~!"

The duo stood there, watching until the pinkette disappeared from sight. Glancing at the watch located on her left wrist, Utau spoke. "It's one o'clock right now. I should probably head over there. Want to come?"

Rima shrugged. "Why not? I've got nothing else to do."

About 45 minutes later, Utau and Rima stood in front of the SM building, merely staring at it.

"It's...it's a lot smaller then I thought it would be." Rima commented.

The SM building was about five stories high with pale cream colored walls and glass windows. It looked like an average building on the streets of Tokyo.

"Well, should we go in?" She asked.

Glancing upwards at the building one last time, she spoke. "Yeah, let's go."

The two were currently seated in two chairs at a rather long glass table across from a middle aged man with auburn hair, lightly tinted with gray, who identified himself as Travis Kim.

"Hello, Miss Hoshina and Miss...?"

"Mashiro Rima."

"-Miss Mashiro-san. I'm Travis Kim and I believe we spoke over the phone?"

Utau nodded. "Yes."

He was holding a file with a few sheets of paper inside. "Miss Hoshina, this is your last chance to back out if do not wish to continue with it."

"No, I want to do it."

"Very well, now as you know this is a reality show where you and a Constellation member will 'date' for a month or so given that we haven't fully decided how long it will be. We will be filming you most of the time with the chosen member but occasionally you will be filmed at school, work, etc. We have already gotten permission from your school and work place allowing us to film there if necessary and to excuse you when need be. Any questions so far?"

"Yes, who is the Constellation member?" Utau asked.

He opened up the file and turned it so that it was facing in her direction. "You'll find out on the day of filming which is two days from now at 11 am," He indicated on the top sheet of paper, "and this is your schedule for the week. If there are any changes that need to be made let us know and we'll contact you if there are any changes." He handed her the schedule and took out the remaining papers. "This is the contract. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes to look it over."

After he exited the room, she rifled through the papers scanning for anything abnormal. "What do you think Rima?"

Rima too went through the contract and stated that it looked fine. Several minutes later, he came back into the room. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Then if you could sign there..." He gestured toward the bottom of the sheet of paper.

She picked up the pen signed and initialed the paper. He gathered the papers and put them back in the file.

"We look forward to working with you Miss Hoshina, you're free to leave now." Travis said with a smile.

Two days later...

"Utau! Would you stop messing with your skirt?" Rima said rather angrily.

"I'm sorry! But I'm so nervous." Utau responded, continuing to fiddle with her skirt. It was the day of filming, where she would meet her "boyfriend." They were both surrounded by the staff, who were running around making sure that everything was in its place, and by the camera crew, who had set up in varying locations.

"Utau-san!" A staff member called, "We're ready for you!"

"H-huh? Oh, okay!" Utau hurried over to the staff member who had called her name.

Holding a rolled-up piece of paper, he pointed towards the building. "When we give the call, just start walking towards the building. Try to ignore the cameras and just be yourself, got it?"

She nodded.

"Good. We're on in 3 2 1, go!"

Utau walked forward, her heart beating wildly in her chest in anticipation of who her "boyfriend" would be. It was a little difficult to ignore the cameras because most of them were following her. Taking even steps and deep breaths, she approached the steps, climbing them carefully and gently pushed open the glass door. She found herself in an empty lobby except for the staff and security. Suddenly five boys popped out from behind the security counter, surprising Utau and causing her to step back in surprise.

Bowing politely, they greeted her. "Hello! Shining through the night, we are Constellation! I'm Leader Miro-"

"-I'm Ikuto-"

"-Kilex-"

"-Kukai-"

"-And I'm Tadase-"

"Nice to meet you!"

Bowing in return, she introduced herself. "I'm Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you as well."

Coming out from behind the counter, the boys lined up in front of her. "You must be very confused right now, right?" Leader Miro asked.

"Y-yeah, what is going on?" She asked.

"Well, it was," he pointed at Kilex, " his idea to do this-"

Kilex protested, crossing his arms. "Hey! It was not!"

Rolling his eyes, Miro continued. "So anyway, we want you to guess who your boyfriend is among the five of us. We'll turn around and then you can just tap whoever you think it is, alright?"

She nodded. They boys all turned around with their eyes closed, each hoping that she would pick them.

"On the count of three, 1 2 3, go!"

Walking back and forth behind the members, Utau finally decided on Kukai and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes! She picked me!" Kukai threw a punch in the air.

The other members looked slightly disappointed but it didn't last long.

Ikuto smirked. "Turns out that Kukai actually is your boyfriend for the show, actually."

Utau blinked. "Really?" She wasn't expecting it to be him at all, just randomly picking a member.

"Yup," Kilex nodded, "it was nice meeting you but we have to go because of your schedules. I hope we meet again!"

"Bye~!" All the members chorused, and bowed again.

Kukai merely waved with a silly smile on his face. "So, I'm Kukai, 19 years old and rapper of Constellation. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Utau, 18 years old. And the pleasure is all mine."

He jerked his head in the direction of the elevator. "Wanna head up to the practice room?"

Her eyes lit up. "The practice room?" She eagerly asked.

"The one and only." He said, noticing how cute she looked at that moment, eyes sparkling with a smile etched on her face.

She nodded with the bright smile still on her face. "Yes, I'd love to see it."

* * *

**They finally meet! You may have noticed that I changed their name from SHINee to Constellation because I felt uncomfortable using SHINee's name. There's a lot of things I want to say but always forget. By the time I remember, I've already uploaded the chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a review or pm me! Even if you just want to spazz about kpop, I'm fine with that! :) Don't forget to leave a review and put this on story alert for updates!(Which may not happen in a while. ;_;) And also leave your guesses to what "Biscmu" stands for(Look above for the rules if you forgot already)! Although since then I've liked more groups, so I'd have to rearrange but it's a hassle so I'll just leave it. If you want to know my favs, pm me! Or follow me on twitter, xXKissKevinXx I'm also on AFF(Asian fan fictions) as well as fan forums. Let me know if there are mistakes. I hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**~Jewel**


End file.
